


Somehow Lestat Always Did End Up Getting Whatever He Wanted

by Remy_Etienne_Creed



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Armand/Louis is one sided, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Louis, M/M, Mpreg, One-Sided Relationship, someone had to do it, there really needs to be more for the vampire chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Etienne_Creed/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is bad :p Story is better though! Just thought it was high time someone finally wrote an Mpreg for Lestat and Louis. Somebody had to do it.  Actual Summary: Lestat always was spoiled. Somehow, he always got whatever he wanted. Now this too!? Even what should be completely impossible somehow Lestat gets it! Suddenly the rest of the vampire world is more jealous of then they've ever been before. His lover,Louis, is even more special than they thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on ao3 and my first story for the Vampire Chronicles. Hope you all like it! Unbetaed so please forgive any spelling or grammatical error. Sorry for those in advance! Also sorry for any bad writing...I tried! :P Just figured, hey, the Vampire Chronicles need some mpreg and somebody's gotta do it! Might as well be me! I love mpreg so much so at least it'll be written with love! Anyway, enjoy! Oh! Also, I don't own the Vampire Chronicles obviously.

"Could this be one of the powers of a vampire?" Lestat asked, running his long pale fingers through Louis' hair, slightly tangled and unkempt as would be expected for someone who'd spent the last  
three nights as they had.Louis' appearance in general was a haggard and disheveled one. He wished as he continued combing through Louis' deep chestnut hair hair that he would turn to look at him, lean against him. He didn't. He wouldn't. Louis never did. He never pulled away though, either. His Louis, despite how weak he looked now, could be such a stubborn little thing. His. He narrowed his eyes at Armand who sat across from them, eyes fixed on Louis. 

"The gifts bestowed upon the children of the night are limitless. I could not tell you if that is one or not just as I could not tell you all of the gifts Louis will come to possess. Nor, you yourself in fact, despite your age, we are evolving. We children of the night grow stronger with the passing of each century. Surely, you know at least that." The dark haired vampire placed his cheek against his hand attempting to look uninterested. The spark though, behind the mask, could not be hidden. Each word was for Lestat though his eyes were for Louis.

Lestat hissed in annoyance. "You know very well what I mean wretch now tell me what you know before I remove your head where you sit." A brief touch, one he rarely received lest he initiated one himself and even then perhaps only two thirds of the time. It was light, so light against his arm had he been a human he would not have felt it through all the layers of clothing that all fashionable Parisians favored for some odd reason now. Just a tap. And that was enough. For that was Louis' touch. Alas,he wasn't spared a glance from his stony lover nor a word. That single touch said everything Louis needed to say for him and even more infuriating than that, Louis knew he'd understood it and would comply. Despite how nearly impossible it was for anything to be the death of Lestat, Louis would surely be so. If the others could only see him now, the great vampire Lestat bending over backwards for the affection and even rarer still, the approval of a still relatively young one, one he could force if he choose to(and occasionally he did). Even still, who was really the master here, he sometimes wondered. 

Lestat calmed. If Louis wanted him to play nice he would damn well show him just how nice he could be. The reward he WOULD get later at the hotel whether Louis offered it or not was incentive enough for him to behave cordially to even a loathsome excuse for a vampire like Armand. Lestat sat back down suddenly realizing he had gotten halfway up. He chose to regain his composure instead of noticing how hungrily the dark haired vampire was eyeing his wife-not that Louis allowed Lestat to call him that but it was what he was nonetheless. He could hardly blame Armand in the end, who of their kind would not be jealous? A real family was something their kind never got and here he was getting it. It wasn't too often one found a lover like his either and as such everyone wanted what belonged to Lestat, realizing that Louis was one of a kind. He felt a bit sorry for them...well...he should have. 

"Clearly I know this is indeed a gift but I mean has it been bestowed upon any others? For heaven's sake Armand, has it happened before?!"

Armand's smile faded. "There is no mention of it in anything I have come across." 

Lestat fidgeted with the ridiculous lace on his sleeves nervously, he swore it was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. "So check some more!", he growled!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand's interest in Louis and their child is getting under Lestat's skin. Lestat can't put up with him. But does he have a choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo...two years later. I'm gonna be honest with you guys I thought this was doomed to be a one shot. But for any of you beautiful darlings who remember that this exists, here you go. I was just lying on my bed and started writing and this happened.

Lestat struggled to keep a hand on Louis as they made their way hastily through Armand's catacombs. Every so often he had to stop to narrow his eyes in warning as a coven member got too close to Louis, sniffing about at the air. Those who thought Lestat capable of sharing anything of his were gravely mistaken. This wonderment was his and Louis' alone. 

By the time a particularly curious female had taken the hint to leave well enough alone, Louis was several paces ahead. Within a blink of an eye Lestat was again at Louis' side with a frown. Louis pulled away when Lestat put a hand on his lower back. Louis was mad at him then. It pained Lestat to admit this was not a strange occurence. 

Lestat stopped walking abruptly. "Louis...," 

Louis did not turn back to face him yet he did not keep walking. 

Encouraged by Louis not just walking away outright, Lestat tried again. "Louis, please." That HAD to get some sort of response from him. Lestat did not beg. Louis knew more than anyone the weight the word "please" held coming from Lestat's mouth. "Please" was a word uttered only in the most dire of situations.

The word had the desired effect. Louis turned back to Lestat albeit with an icy glare. It seemed Lestat would be doing the talking again.

"I know why you're mad at me." It was true. This time Lestat knew precisely what he had done. This knowledge did not, however, seem to impress Louis. 

"Well...if you're waiting for me to say I'm sorry for it, I won't. I'm not sorry I did it." He wasn't. Lestat thought it only natural to behave as he had when someone was far too interested in that which belonged to him. And Armand was far, far too interested. 

The glare this earned Lestat was even colder. "You'll have to speak to me eventually Louis!" Lestat hoped. Louis' moods and sulking silences could go on for what felt like decades. 

"You saw how he was looking at you! Did you really expect me to just sit idly by and do nothing?!" Lestat could sulk too. 

Louis sighed deeply, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Somehow this only made him appear even more charming. "When we need something from someone, yes. And I had thought that not threatening Armand would just be a given, even to you. What will we do if he sends us away?" 

Lestat winced. In his anger and jealousy he had failed to think about the possibility of such an outcome. They had come to Paris seeking more than information; they needed aid. It seemed that never before had a vampire- let alone a male- been given children in this way. Children like their Claudia had been created before though her existence was a taboo. But this, a child sired by Lestat-undead- and mothered by Louis- also undead-, this was unheard of. A miracle granted to the damned. 

Lestat was thrilled, of course. Louis seemed excited himself. Lestat knew he had always wanted children though he doubted this was what he had in mind. Then again, neither was Claudia but Louis simply adored her. As much as Lestat wanted to keep his family isolated -where they were safest- Claudia on her own was a handful with her constant hunger and tantrums. What could a child who had never truly been alive be like? They might need more help than Lestat wanted to admit. And the ability itself was difficult on Louis', his body not being built for child bearing. They needed help and an old coven leader might be one best able to provide it.

"Marius!", The thought came to Lestat quite suddenly. He had always been trustworthy and wise. 

Louis scoffed, "From what I've heard of him it's doubtful Marius is even alive. If he was how would we even find him." 

Lestat's smug smile melted away. Through the vampire who had been the closest to him. "...Through Armand". Damn it. It seemed they were just stuck with the bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who stuck around. Much love dears! Rest assured, pretty certain it won't be two years before you get another chapter this time. Sorry it's short but I honestly didn't even think it was going to happen at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia learns she is to be a big sister. How will a rambunctious young lady like Claudia take such news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man so it wasn't two years but it's creeping up on a year now. I keep losing my will for this story then writing it again in spurts. But try to hold on. I'm not going to abandon this.

Back in the hotel Claudia kicked her feet impatiently. She lay flopped over on the now messy bed in a pile of frocks, porcelain and ringlets. Claudia had long since grown tired of playing with her dolls and they lay forgotten beside her. Claudia was bored. It was getting harder and harder for her obey Louis' request that she stay in the rooms.

How could she stay locked up in here when she knew all that was outside? Growing up in New Orleans Claudia's mama had told her often of La Paris. It was only the most luxiourous and glamourous city in the entire world. She just didn't understand. Why would they go to the trouble of bringing her here with them just to leave her locked up like this? Likely because Lestat didn't trust her alone in New Orleans. She scoffed at that but couldn't blame him after all the grief she'd given him lately. But it was Louis too...he knew how much she wanted to see Paris yet he left her locked in a room while they went out and experienced the city of her dreams.

Where were they? They were already gone by the time she woke up. They must have left practically with the sunrise. It was the second night of this. Claudia was becoming lonely too now. She missed Louis. Back home in New Orleans she could always crawl into his coffin when she got lonely during the day and couldn't sleep. Now she had only her dolls for company. She even missed Lestat. Claudia worried that they'd forgotten about her sometimes but quickly put that out of her mind. Louis at least would never do that -and he wouldn't let Lestat either.

But knowing didn't quell her loneliness or her boredom. This was horrible. How long could they expect her to remain patiently waiting? She glanced at the door thoughtfully, surely a quick peek outside wouldn't hurt. She knew she could get away with it. Lestat would be furious, yes, but with a little sweet talking she could avoid any real punishment. The disappointment from Louis, unfortunately, would be unavoidable. He would understand though! He had to! 

Just as Claudia was getting off the bed she heard footsteps coming down the hall that she recognized as Lestat and Louis'. She threw herself back on the bed and quickly grabbed a doll, attempting to look as innocent as possible. She didn't need to worry herself as the two men look so distracted when they entered the hotel room she doubted they would even have noticed if she were gone for at least an hour or two. "Welcome back!", she chirped, eager to get the attention from her creators that she so blatantly deserved after they had abandoned her for almost two nights now. 

Lestat flashed her a false smile. "Claudia, mon petit, you are awake this early?"

"Of course she's awake. There are only a few hours remaining before sunrise." Louis said. He, at least, had the decency to look guilty. He flopped gracelessly down on the bed beside her and pulled her back against him. He gave Claudia his sheepish smile and tickled her until she couldn't help but giggle. Once she finally gave him a smile he closed his eyes and threw an arm across his face. He looked so exhausted Claudia found she couldn't even be angry. It was a pity too she could have effectively held this over him for awhile. 

"Were we out that long?" Lestat pondered, sinking into an armchair. As Claudia looked closer she had to admit that he too looked quite worse for wear. In fact, she could say with some certainity that in all their time together she had never seen her creator look this haggard. But Lestat was not Louis. Claudia would feel comfortable guilt tripping him no matter how he looked. 

Claudia may be their child but she had to at least 30 years old by now- she'd stopped counting quite early on. They knew she was much older than she looked too. Louis probably knew her exact age as he always rembered to bring her a present on her birthday. Yet here they were, the two of them keeping their secrets again. And she had had just about enough of it. If Claudia was to continue being locked up in these rooms like some sort of prisoner she damn well ought to know why. "It seemed like you were gone much longer than that. I was so lonely." She hugged one of her dolls to her tightly for show, " Why do you two leave every night? Can't I go with you?"

Her ploy worked perfectly. Lestat was so exhausted that he, who usually saw through her acts, fell for it. "Oh Claudia, mon petite, I'm afraid you could not. But would you like to know why we came to Paris?" 

She nodded, trying not to look too desperate. Lestat would reveal far more if he believed this to be his idea. 

"Well Claudia," Lestat began, sitting up straighter as he looked into her eyes. "You remember that before we left New Orleans Louis started feeling ill. He was even vomiting. Well, as you know, vampires are not to meant to fall ill. Think my dear, in all the years we've been together, has any of our little family taken ill before now? Well when a human becomes sick he can go visit a doctor. Vampires, of course, have no need for things like that so there are none. I'd never heard of illness in vampires before so I couldn't help poor Louis either. With no such thing as doctors all there was left to do is go ask an older vampire for help. Well, all the old vampires live here in Europe in families much bigger than our own called covens. We went to go see one of the oldest vampires. So old he's practically a relic really. " Lestat said this last bit quite bitterly.

That made sense. Claudia had been very concerned for Louis. For once Lestat had seemed genuinely concerned as well and not just because Louis being ill would put a halt to his plans. She could tell that much was true by the hurried way they'd left. Lestat would normally arrange for them to travel such a distance in utmost leisure and well it had been comfortable enough as to not worsen Louis' condition they'd quite literally boarded the first boat bound for Paris that they could. Claudia had guessed it must be for some reason such as that but that did little to quell her anger at being locked up. She cared for Louis every bit as much as Lestat did. How dare they leave her behind when it was a matter regarding Louis' health?! "That still doesn't explain why you couldn't take me with you! I'd like to meet an old vampire!", she couldn't help the childish whine that came out.

Lestat sneered as he remarked distastefully, "I wouldn't want you anywhere near him." 

Louis, as always, was the one to be honest with her. He sat up and put a gentle hand on her shoulder giving her a smile so sad that Claudia realized he was likely more upset by having to leave her behind than she was. "Oh, Claudia. You know we'd have brought you along if we could but...you aren't allowed here." 

So that was it. Louis always grew tense and silent when things were about this. Claudia knew, of course, that she was not meant to exist. She had never known quite why she was not supposed to but she had guessed it had to have been something along the lines of vampiric children being more or less illegal. Louis had practically confirmed this with his admission that she was not allowed near the elder vampires, and likely for a far more valid reason than Lestat not wanting her near them. She had expected this and was honestly much more upset at the notion that she might not get to experience La Paris than her apparent illegitimacy and the knowledge her existence was a crime. 

Perhaps if she hadn't always known on some level that this was the case it would be a very different story. But she had always known. She had always been sheltered by Louis and even Lestat to some extent- although quite a bit less so. They had hovered and watched her more closely than her own mama had, even after she was far too old to need looking after. Even Lestat who was never a papa to her so much as a shoddy construct of one- he had only taken to the rule setting and fatherly pride parts of parenting never the love- seemed to know her whereabouts at all times. She was always either with Louis, Lestat or someone who had been paid by them. It would not have taken a girl as smart as Claudia to realize they were hiding her. 

Claudia could tell Louis was aching to talk about it and was waiting for and willing her to ask him questions. This was all very Louis, after all. He had revealed to her what he thought of as a dark, long kept secret-even though he was surely intelligent enough to realize that she already knew despite never having been strictly told. Her questioning him would be an invitation for him to wallow in his self assigned guilt as he loved, for some reason she could never figure out, to do. She decided not to indulge him. Besides, Claudia had never blamed Louis. She knew she very well could, he was the one to kill her by drinking her blood but Lestat had made her. And perhaps wrongly, though if it was she couldn't care less, she blamed Lestat. He'd made her as a present for Louis to tie Louis to him. So it stung a bit when she realized how like Lestat she sounded when she quite selfishly whined, "So I won't get to see La Paris?" 

Louis' face fell, clearly wanting a different reaction. "Well...perhaps if Lestat and I were to disguise ourselves..."

"Claudia! Have you no regard for others?! Aren't you the least bit concerned for Louis?! He could be dying!" Lestat exclaimed.

He was one to talk but he had succeeded in shaming Claudia. She turned to Louis who was laying back against the pillows again, seemingly exhausted by just the act of conversing. She realized she was quite afraid. What if Louis were to die? What if he could never leave the mansion again because of his illness?! He was her best friend. What would she do without him?! "Are you?!" She demanded, laying against him, looking up with eyes the size of saucers. "Are you dying, Louis?!"

Louis rewarded Claudia with a warm yet still saddened smile. "I don't belive so, mon cherí." Seeing her eyes go wider he quickly brought a hand to her cheek, stroking gently. "The truth of the matter, sweet Claudia, is that no one quite knows what is to happen to me. The older vampire we went to see is one of the oldest of our kind and he was at a loss, nothing like this has ever happened to a vampire. But I don't think I'll die just yet." 

His words were sweet and calming and told in just the right tone to be reassuring. If Claudia really was the child she looked to be she would likely accepted his word unquestioningly. She would have accepted anything her father figure told her in that tone of voice as true. But Claudia was at least 30 so she could tell he was lying. He had no idea whether he would die or not. This frightened Claudia all the more. Louis did not lie. He talked around things plenty but he didn't outright lie to her.

"But did he know what was wrong with you Louis?", Claudia asked, suddenly afraid of the answer. 

Louis looked at his hands, at a loss for words and apparently hoping maybe they had found them. 

It was Lestat who answered her, "Claudia, how would you like to be a big sister?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait you all! Also I'm not French. I took it for 3 years in elementary school so please don't be mad if I completely screwed up with the masculine and feminine. But both Louis and Lestat are French land despite living in what has become an American State rather than a French Colony I imagine fragments of it would cling to their speech and certainly make a heightened appearance in it what with them being in Paris. Anyway, please don't give up on this story just because of me! The story, in my opinion, has real potential, even if I don't. :P


End file.
